The Legend of Zelda: DotWM2: Mark of the Mage
by Souldragon12
Summary: The Half-Dragon is back! This Time Neri faces off against Veran, the Dark Witch and she's her Dad's girlfriend! Someone needs some help...Rated T for Neri's course language and some voilence. Someone get the popcorn! Yes I will update
1. School Sucks!

**CHAPTER 1! School sucks! **

"Neri, I don't care what you say. You're perfectly well and healthy to go to your lessons. NOW GET THE HELL UP!" Vaati continued to try to get his daughter out of bed to no avail.

"I don't wanna! Ezlo always grills me about not paying attention." She whined.

"Well, then, pay attention."

"But he's so _boring _when he teaches."

"I would know..." He grumbled.

"What's with you and trying to get me to go to my lessons? You never mind if I'm late." Neri took the blankets off of her and sat crossed-legged on the matress.

"You have school to do and I don't want to get bothered by that old coot, now get going!"

She stared at him suspiciously. "...Okay...."

After a few minutes, she was down the hall and saying hello to the servants of the palace as she walked to her Minish Lessons.

"Thank goddesses..." Vaati sighed. "I thought that child would never leave." He opened the front door of the palace, grinning at the woman standing before him. "Hello, Veran."

"Well, are you ready for that date or are you going to stand me up, again?" She pushed her way in. "If you even _think_ about standing me up, I will personally kill you."

"No worries, I've got it all taken care of. My daughter is at her lessons so we're safe to go."

Veran grabbed the Wind Mage's arm and the two walked out together. "I don't know why you don't just tell her about us. Why would she be so upset?"

"She's my daughter, trust me."

"Fine, whatever you say."

The two continued to walk down the palace garden path, that is untill a white dragon shot out of the eastern entrance.

"SON OF A BITCH, IS IT THAT BASTARD ONOX?!" Veran shouted. "ONOX, FOR THE LAST TIME, IT IS OVER BETWEEN US!"

"...That, is my daughter. Neri, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Vaati snapped at his daughter.

"Skippin' school," was the Dragon-speech reply.

She turned off again but Vaati reached out and grabbed her tail.

"Not so fast, girl. How many times have I told you not to skip class?"

"It's boring, Ezlo sucks at teaching me about the Minish. Do you know how shitty he makes it sound? This is dangerous, that is dangerous, danger, danger, Mr. Ranger!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Vaati rubbed his head, feeling a migrane come on.

"Vaati, sweetie, I have an idea." Veran smiled sinisterly.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've done this to Onox quite a lot...keep her stuck in her dragon form."

"WHAT DID THE CRAZY LADY SAY?!" Neri shouted, paniced. "OH COME ON, DAD, YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME, RIGHT? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"You were until you skipped class." Vaati said, hitting her square in the nose with a pink ball of who the hell knows what.

"What the hell was that?" The dragoness cocked her head to the side.

"Never mind, just get back to class. You can explain to Ezlo when you get there."

"Fine," was the Dragon-Speech reply.

She turned to leave when stopped again. Wasn't she, up until now, speaking Enlglish?

"Um...Dad?"

"Oh, yeah, good luck explaining to him." Vaati smirked sinisterly. "I sugget speaking in Minish around him, otherwise, he'll be rather pissed when you keep speaking Dragon. And we both know that the Bulbins are getting rather tired of bandaging your bumps in your head."


	2. Dads Suck Ass!

**CHAPTER 2! Dads suck ass!**

"Neri, Neri, NERI!"

"OW! EZLO, WOULD YOU QUIT HITTING ME?" Neri shouted in Minish at the elderly Minish, whom was hitting her over the head with his cane. "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I AM SO GOING TO SNAP THAT THING IN HALF!"

"You shouldn't have flown out of here so suddenly."

"I wished I hadn't either..." Neri said, switching back to Dragon and getting cracked in the head again. "OW!"

"SPEAK MINISH!"

"LEARN DRAGON!"

"Shut the hell up! Is this _all _you two have been doing today?" Vaati walked into the room, Ezlo changing into a hat almost instantly. "You are losing your touch, old man. I thought you were to teach Neri, not beat her. Trust me, if I wanted, I could do that without your help."

Neri huffed out a wisp of smorke that instantly turned multi-colors. "He's been yelling at me all day."

Vaati groaned in annoyance. "How I put up with you two, I shall never know. Headache after goddesses damned headache."

"Your fault, you could have kept me on Outset, but, noooooo, 'I want my daughter' this and 'I want my daughter' that."

"Would you have preferred living on Outset?"

"...No, not really. As whiny as you are, I still love you."

"Glad to hear." He replied sarcasticly. "Get to your room and go do something."

"Can you turn me back, now?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said get to your room!"

"Fine." She glared.

The Wind Mage stood in the room next to the hat.

"What is it, Vaati?" Ezlo sighed exasperated.

"I want to know what you have been teaching her and talk about her grades."

"Oh dear....is it about the burnt homework?"

"What b-you know what, forget it. I'm not going to ask. No it is not about any burnt homework. I am just curious, that is all."

"You still haven't told her, is that it?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"She doesn't have to know. That was a _long_ time ago." Vaati sighed.

"Hmm, acceptance is the first step to redemption." Ezlo murmured.

"I'm just happy with what I've done in the past!" He snapped at the cap. "I just don't want my daughter to know, that's all."

"Very well. Don't you think it's time for her lessons with you?"

"I have a splitting headache and I don't feel like getting burnt to a crisp right now, thank you very much."

"Who's the moron for listening to his girlfriend and trapping his daughter in her dragon form, now?" Ezlo asked, sound a little too smug.

"Oh shut the hell up. You weren't the greatest parent, either."

"It wasn't my job to be your parent, it was my job to teach you everything I knew. So, you're still the worse parent ever."

"And you're a jackass that I should really kill."

"Then who's going to teach Neri?"

"I despise you."

"Whatever." And the pissed off Wind Mage walked out.

MEANWHILE.

"So, you have a jackass dad, what about it?" Lisat shrugged.

"I want to be in human form!" Neri whined.

"Won't you get in trouble when he finds out you're on Outset?" Lisat asked her.

"Hmmmm...Maybe but right now I don't give a shit."

"What more could he do to her, anyway?" Link picked up a coconut. "Hey, Neri, can you open this for me?"

"What am I, a coconut opener?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Yeah."

Neri took it and threw it Link's head, cracking it open.

"There you go." the dragoness smiled sweetly at him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Lisat glanced at the unconcious Link. "Aw well."

"So, he had this bitch with him that suggested he keep me in my dragon form."

"Was she a spider bitch...?"

"...Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"Spiderman."

Neri rolled her green eyes at him.

"This sucks some serious ass, I'll tell you that." she sighed.

"And it is going to suck more, NOW! NERI, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING OFF?!"

"Oh shit!" Lisat shouted, dodging behind a boulder. "I AM NOT HERE!"

Vaati glanced at the rock. "I'm not going to turn you into a pup, if that is why you're hidding."

"Oh, good."

"Ummm, hi Dad.....ah shit. Should I start begging for mercy now?" Neri asked.

"That sounds good." Vaati smirked. "Now, get on your dragon knees-"

"DON'T REMIND ME OF MY CONDITION!"

"Just do it."

Neri did as she was told and used the "cute face" on Vaati. Softens him up everytime....

"Alright, fine, you're off the hook. Just get back to your room."

"Sweet!"


	3. Shrink the World!

**CHAPTER 3! Shrink the World!**

"And you're father's coming with us." Ezlo finished his speech at dinner.

"Finally, something _fun_ to do! About time." Neri grinned.

"There is NO way I am going on this field trip. I refuse!"

"But, Dad, it's the Minish."

"I don't give a flying fuck if it was a Deku Scrub dress up as Ganondorf and doing a tap dance. I said no."

"...What if it were a Deku Scrub dressed in DRAG doing the tap dance?" The young girl questioned.

"...Okay, maybe I'd go, then." Vaati frowned. "But I am not going on that field trip and that is final!"

One day later and Vaati was trudging through Minish Woods with a small dragon and a bird cap on her head.

"I hate you two."

"Now Neri, you have to be careful when your this tiny. Puddles at your normal size are shallow while to a Minish who can't swim"- he coughed Vaati's name-" they're bottomless swamps." Ezlo explained.

"Can I shove my Dad into one?"

"Go right on ahead."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Vaati put his arms up in defense.

"Ha, he can't even swim. Wimp." Neri laughed at her father's suspense.

"I never learned how." The pissed of Wind Mage said, crossly.

Ezlo decided to take part in the teasing, as revenge. "She's right, wimp."

Vaati hit him where his hip would be.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry, did I hit you in the _brim_." He laughed.

"HEY!" Ezlo yelled.

"My Daddy can't swim cause he's a wimp." Neri sang.

"Cut it out!" Vaati ordered his daughter.

**PAUSE**

**Hytwilian: **He's really acting his age, isn't he, Soul?

**Soul: **Psh, immature wimp.

**PLAY**

"Careful, there's a fly over there!" Ezlo squawked.

"What's the big deal?" Neri asked toasting it.

"Flies at this size are like monsters!"

"Ezlo, you old coot, she took care of it." Vaati walked ahead of the two. "Besides, you tend to forget that you are with the greatest sorcerer ever to l-AH! I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING, SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF THI-"

"Dad, you're standing."

"...Oh." He blushed a deep shade of red. "I was just kidding."

"Greatest sorcerer ever, my ass." Neri said, flicking the tip of her tail, smugly.

"See, this is what I meant about puddles being deadly. Although Vaati wasn't actually drowning, he could have been." Ezlo grinned. "Because he's the worst swimmer there ever was."

"Shut up!"

"And that's for turning me into a hat."

Neri didn't look where she was going to fall into a hole.

"Ahh, shit....I forgot you are total danger-prone." Vaati muttered.

"I'm okay!" Neri's muffled voice sounded from within the hole.

"Get us out of here!" Ezlo ordered.

"...Nah." Vaati continued walking on.

"Daddy!" Neri called.

"Say your sorry."

"I'd rather drink chu piss." Neri remarked.

"Alright then, stay down there."

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"Good, fly back up, yourself."

Neri opened her mouth and then closed it. "Oh, yeah."

She flew out of the hole and towards her father.

She landed beside him and singed his cape a little.

"Ezlo, remind me to tell you give her extra homework tonight." Vaati remaked.

"Whatever, look up a head, do you see that patch of clover?" Ezlo asked.

"Yep. Is that the Minish Village?" Neri asked.

Vaati frowned in distaste.

"Yes, it is. Vaati, you should stay here."

"Why does he have to stay here?"

"I'll be the first to admit, I have a small case of anger management issues." Vaati tried to hide a smirk at the excuse.

"Small?" Ezlo snorted.

"Whatever, just go. I'll be here. Nayru." Vaati groaned.

Neri flew towards the village. "Why can't my Dad come, really?"

"It's best left unsaid."

"...He's just being a pansy, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, girl."

Twilight fell over the Village as the fireflies came out to play.

"Hey why the hell is there a blue Firefly?" Neri asked, in Minish.

"For effect. They change colors around this time of year." Ezlo stated.

"...Why the hell do they do that?"

"They just do, alright?!"

"Someone's been hanging around my father too much. Ezlo, is it that time of the month again?"

"I'm just tired, alright?"

"...Do you have cramps?"

"No. Just shut up and enjoy the Fireflies, okay?" Ezlo snapped.

"Fine."

Neri watched with interest as the Minish played with them.

She screamed when a pink one nuged her side, obviously wanting to play.

"Go ahead and play with it."

"...Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

"AH!!!!" She shrieked. "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL PLAY WITH IT, I PROMISE!"

Neri played with it, she soon found out it was surprisingly a girl firefly that was probably a baby.

The little Firefly showed a great amount of interest in Neri's tail.

"It's sexing my tail, Ezlo. What should I do?"

"Stop being perverted like your father!"

"I'm not like him!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"Yes you are."

"Okay then, Rock Paper Scissors, if I win I'm not like him. If you win then I am. Oh wait, you got no arms so I'm not. HA!"

Ezlo frowned. "Please don't remind me of the lack of arms."

"Haha, you got flaps."

"YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

"BRIM!"

"FATHER!"

"BRIMMMMM!"

"FATHER!"

The bickering continued as a few Minish watched from their home, speaking in their dialect.

"...Those two are crazy."

"Let's get out of here before they see us!"


	4. Minish 911! My Dad is Drowning!

**Chapter 4! Minish 9-1-1, My Father's Drowning!**

"What the hell took you two so long?" Vaati asked when they returned.

"Firefly Event. You remember that don't you?' Ezlo asked, in a slightly cross voice.

"Yes I do, and I just remembered I have a....meeting tonight with Veran, so if we can go...."

"...Wait, how does he remember that?" Neri questioned.

"Umm...Ezlo has taken me to them once or twice before."

"Okay!"

"Can you move a little faster, I don't want to be l-AH, I'M DROWNING, I'M DR-"

"MINISH 9-1-1, MY FATHER IS DROWNING!"

In truth, he was standing straight up, flailing his arms around and screaming.

**PAUSE**

**Soul: **Like a retard.

**Hytwilian: **Nicely put, Soul.

**Soul:**Thank you, Hytwilian.

**PLAY**

"Who the hell is talking? I keep hearing female voices coming from nowhere." Vaati said, making Neri and Ezlo sweatdrop.

**PAUSE**

**Soul:** Hytwilian! Quick get the mind easer thingy!

**Hytwilian:** I can't!

**  
PLAY**

"Dad...have you caught Ganon's crazy?"

"...Pretend I didn't say anything before."

Ezlo would have furrowed his eyebrows, if he could. "You know...now that you mention it, I keep hearing them, to-"

**PAUSE**

**Hytwilian: **QUICK, SOUL, THEY'RE ONTO US! RUN!

**PLAY**

_*At the Palace*_

"Vaati, you are late," a very cross Veran said as he walked in the living room.

"I know, I lost track of time. My daughter had this field trip with Ezlo that I had to go t-"

"I don't give a damn! Now, are we going to go out or not?" Veran crossed her arms.

"Fine you pushy bitch." Vaati said, sweetly as they walked out, leaving a dazed and very disgusted Neri behind.

"Ewww. I'll never understand grown up love!" Neri said, huffing out some blue smoke.

"Why is your soot different colors?" Ezlo asked her, watching it fade away.

"It just is. Can I go now?"

"No, your father wanted me to assign more homework."

"OH COME ON!"

"Besides, that's what you get for saying I'm having a period."

"Ezlo period time..."

"Father."

"BRIM!"

"FATHER!"

"BRIM!"

"FATHER!"

"BRIM!"

"FATHER!"

"BRIM!"

"Go do it, Neri, you have a test tomorrow anyways."

"Fine!" Neri said, going up the stairs, purpously dragging her tail, trying to annoy Ezlo.

"And stop playing with your tail!"

"IT'S MY FUCKING TAIL I CAN PLAY WITH IT IF I WANT TO!"

"STOP CURSING!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! VERAN IS GOING TO FUCK MY FATHER TONIGHT!" She began to sing to the tune of 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause' "I saw Veran fucking my Dad, underneath the stairs last night! She has really small boobs and my Dad could do much better!"

The Elderly Minish sighed as the singing contiuned up the hall and faded as her door shut.

"Someone really needs to smack some sense into that's girl's head." he sighed.

A few hours later, Vaati returned home.

Ezlo was in the living room waiting for him.

He glanced at the clock. 11:59PM.

"My someone was out late."

"Oh hush." Vaati snapped. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's in the study hall, doing her homework. You might want to check up on her."

Vaati rolled his eyes and went upstairs to the door of the study room.

"Neri I'm coming in." Vaati shouted, opening the door to the study room.

It was dark save for the lone candle burning on the child-sized desk.

There were broken quill tips, balled up parchment, and ink bottle tops all over the floor.

Vaati saw Neri at the desk, asleep, in the middle of writing on a piece of parchment.

Beside her, sitting in a neat pile were at least about six scrolls of parchment, Vaati figured she must've fallen asleep when writing her seveneth one.

"Tsk, I wish you would work this hard when _I_ give you a written assignment." Vaati said, quietly, taking the sleeping dragoness in his arms.

He carried her all the way into her room and tucked her in.

He stroked her cheek affectionatly.

"Good night, my little one." and he walked out of her room.


	5. Mark of the Mage!

**CHAPTER 5! Mark of the Mage!**

The next day started out as usual.

Neri packed all her scrolls and headed down to Ezlo's room for her Minish lessons, then later that day, she would be learning how to make potions with her father.

"Never again..." Neri muttered to herself in Dragon, and yet still getting cracked from Ezlo's staff.

"Quiet. Do you want me to drop your grade?" Ezlo asked her.

"And hear my Dad yap about how I'm being under-teached? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

"As I was saying..."

And at that point, everything faded away into 'blah blah blah blah' CRACK 'blah blah blah blah, pay attention' CRACK 'blah blah blah blah, NERI' CRACK 'blah blah your father blah blah dismissed' CRACK!

Neri rubbed her head. "I hate that damn cane, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." She muttered as she flew down the halls to where her father would be setting up everything.

"Dad, can we plot the death of Ezlo's cane?" She asked as she walked into the empty room.

**PAUSE**

Wait...empty?

**PLAY**

"Uh...Dad?"

"Little miss Neri, Lord Vaati is in his room, still." A Darknut bowed before her.

Neri had to admit, having monsters waiting on your every order was the shit. "Why is he still in his room? He's never late for a lesson."

"He was rather exhausted from coming home so late."

"What time did he get to bed _exactly_?"

"Midnight."

"Damn, my father is a wimp. He couldn't take twelve? I mean, yeah, I know he can be vain and needs his 'beauty sleep' but what the hell?"

"Is that all, miss Neri?"

"Umm...yeah, I guess. Don't tell him where I am, got it?" And she was off flying on the Great Sea.

_Outset Island...nah, Link and Lisat are being too retarded and horny lately._

_Windfall Island...meh, they'd freak over a dragon._

_Tingle Isl-AH, MUST GET FAR FAR FAR AWAY!!!!!_

_Abandoned Forsaken Fortresss...hmm, that could work out._

She set herself down quietly and relaxed, yawning.

_I could use a good dragon nap..._

Unfortunatly, she wouldn't be getting a nap.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Neri opened one eye lazily to stare at Veran. "Napping."

"You think you can come into my home and just NAP?" Veran gritted her teeth.

"Hey, you can come to my home and sex my father, why can't I take a nap here?" She suddenly felt something very cold and sharp underneath her right eye. "Um...why do you have a dagger?"

"I'm bored and someone needs to teach you a lesson. Now be good for Daddy's girlfriend and don't squirm."

Neri gulped and closed her eyes. "You're a fucking NUT!" She screamed in pain as the dagger cut under her eye.

"Now, I'm not positive, but, that looks just about right." Veran muttered as she went onto the left side. "Hmm, almost done...AHA! Finished."

The pain suddenly left.

"I have to admire my work for a minute...look at that, they're perfect! Nearly identical. Just wonderful. Gorgeous scars."

"SCARS?!" She shrieked. "ARE YOU A FUCKING LOONEY? I AM SO GOING TO TELL MY FATHER AND HAVE HIM KICK YOUR ASS!"

Veran grabbed onto Neri's cheeks, frowning. "No, you won't. You are going to tell him that someone in Windfall did this or it'll get worse the next time we crosspaths. I'll just simply say you came here afterwards and I healed you, not entirely a lie."

"You're a sadistic."

"Now, run along and go cry to Daddy!"

Neri growled at the woman before flying off.

Veran sat crosslegged on the balcony, smiling pleasently. "And when you are out of the picture, all I need to do is get rid of that damn fool, Vaati...I do believe I'll mount his pretty head next to yours, topped with that annoying hat."


	6. Just like Dad!

**Chapter 6! Just Like Dad!**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"Windfall."

"SCARS? SCARS!" He stared at the scars for another second before..."SCARS?!"

Neri sighed. "I'm alright."

"HOW DID THEY HEAL SO FAST?"

"I went to your girlfriend's...she healed them."

"SCARS!?!"

Ezlo stared at them in interest. "They look exactly like yours, Vaati."

"Huh?" Vaati quit his hysteria for a minute to actually examine them. "...They do."

"Great, I have scars like you."

_Only tough Minish have scars._

"Only tough dragonesses have scars." He tried to cheer her up, swallowing hard after saying the words.

"Bull shit." She rolled her eyes.

"This is my fault."

"Huh?" The other two looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have kept you in your dragon form. It's just too dangerous."

"Well then get me out of it!"

Five minutes past by until Vaati gulped, worrying over the feeling that his cape would be singed in just about two seconds. "I can't."

"WHAT?!"

He was one hundred percent correct, the cape was now singed. "I just washed that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN ME BACK?!"

"It's been too long!"

"DADDY!"

"I'M THINKING!"

"DADDY!"

"NERI STOP SHOUTING!"

"DADDY!!!!"

"NERI!"

"DADDY!"

"NERI!"

"DADDY!"

"NERI!"

"EZLO!"

The two turned to the cap.

"Good, now that I've got you two to shut up..." Ezlo smirked. "We all just need to calm down and think logical."

"I AM NOT FREAKIN' THINKIN' LOGIC-OW!" Neri screamed.

"I can only think of one person who could take it off, although, we are not on good terms." Vaati frowned.

"Who?" The dragoness held Ezlo's beak.

"The Fairy Queen."

"Well, would she do it for _me_, I mean, I'm not a jackass like you."

"You mean she hasn't seen you act like a jackass." Vaati scoffed.

An hour later and Vaati was sitting on his daughter's back, fast asleep. The dragon rolled her eyes.

"You'd think he'd be awake and worrying over me but _no_, Mr. 'I need my sleep', just lets me do all the work."

"Quit complaining, girl. Set down right over there. That should be her fountain." Ezlo directed.

She sighed and landed down when a voice chuckled, definatly not her father. "Well, look who it is! This is just too simple."

Veran appeared.

"OH COME ON!"

"Sorry deary but your coming with me." Veran said, snapping her fingers and a muzzle appeared over Neri's mouth.

Then the the two dissapeared.


	7. Welcome to the Cell!

**Chapter 7! Welcome to the Cell! **

"Son of a bitch, watch where you throw me!" Neri shouted as she was tossed into a cell.

Veran ignored her as she walked off.

Neri huffed out a few irratirated smoke rings and spike her tail couple times.

"It's not going to get you out of here, you know." Ezlo said.

The young dragoness jumped forgetting that the bird cap was still on her head.

"I'm annoyed alright?!" she snapped.

"Hmm...I wonder why would Veran kidnap you?"

"Because she's a bitch?"

"Besides that."

"Because my father's a dick that usually stands her up?"

"Besides that."

"Because I have a cap on that doesn't know when to shut the hell up?"

"BESIDES THAT!"

"Well then what?"

"I don't know. Try again in 12 hours and maybe I'll have an answer."

"Oh, you're such a jackass."

Ezlo glared at her. "I wonder why I am still a hat if Vaati is nowhere to be seen...."

"Maybe it's Veran?"

"Most likely."

"I'm going to bed." Neri said curling up like a dog on the floor.

"On the floor?"

"Do you see a bed?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

The cell door opened up a minute later, the sleek and ever bitchy Veran walked inside. "Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty." Neri stated sarcasticly.

"So, I beat you're wondering why you're here."

"Nope!"

"Fine, then, I'll just leave..."

"Alright, why did you bring me here?"

"As ransom."

"Ransom for what, bitch?"

Veran's eye twitched at the name-calling but she continued on. "Your father's powers in exchange for your life."

Neri rolled her eyes. "Psh, like my father will give into THAT."

The woman smirked. "Say whatever you like, girl. I shall soon be unstoppable." She left the cell.

Ezlo frowned. "She's right, you know. Your father would do it."

The girl nodded. "That's why I'm worried."


	8. Daddy to the Rescue! Sort of

**Chapter 8! Daddy to the Rescue! (Sort of)**

Vaati opened his eyes tiredly, yawning as he did so. "I apologize for falling asleep, I was just...tired..." He glanced around the small island he was on. "Perhaps they are inside talking to the Fairy Queen..." He murmured as he stood up, stretching and allowing the wind to gently bring him down the hole.

The fairy fountain was empty. "Son of a bitch."

A laugh echoed, cruel and harsh, not at all like the Great Fairies or Fairy Queen. "Well, I see someone's awake now!"

How could the Wind Mage forget the voice of the woman he was currently dating? "Veran." His eyes drifted over to a figure in the shadows. "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"If you would like your daughter back, come to the Forsaken Fortress." The laughter faded away.

Vaati balled his fists and teleported to the Forsaken Fortress. "Alright, bitch, what the fuck did you do with my daughter?!" His voice echoed.

Veran's laughter echoed right after his voice until it sounded as if she were right behind him. He turned around just in time to get hit with a blast of magic.

He clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, glaring up at her as the searing pain continued. "W-...Where is my daughter?"

"You'll soon find out, Wind Dragon." She grinned.

He passed out before he could even think to ask.

An hour later Vaati woke again feeling strange, not to mention dirty.

_Urgh....what in Din's name hit me?_

"Piss off, Ezlo." A dragoness' voice growled.

"Hand it over, kid." A squawk.

"Oh, hell no! She gave me the cheese." This dragoness was obviously Neri.

"I won fair and square." And that squawk had obviously come from Ezlo.

"SO? I'm hungry!" Neri whined.

Neri slapped her tail angrily against the ground as she handed the cheese over to Ezlo.

"Stupid cheating- Hey is that a dragon?" Neri asked looking up into the night sky.

"That bitch! First she kidnaps my daughter and then...then...oh Farore," the dragon shouted. "SHE TURNS ME INTO AN ONOX WANT TO BE!"

"...Hey, I know that pissed off voice." Neri stated, a confused expression coming across her features.

"Is that...could it possibly be Vaati?" Ezlo wondered.

A violet dragon, with cape like wings, bright red eyes, and Vaati's girly bang cut landed right in front of them. A purple cap with a red jewel in the center sat on his head.

Neri sighed. "Yep, that femine ass dragon is my femine ass father."

Vaati glared at his daughter. "I just came to rescue you and this how you say hello?"

"Yeah, I say hello like that. I also say hello like this." She held up her middle claw.

She recived a slap to the back of her head.

"OW!"

"Hmph, come on. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get out of this form."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I dislike being an overgrown Dodongo."

She slapped him, this time.

But it didn't hurt as much.

And so the two dragons took off.


	9. Going To Fight an Evil Bitch Queen!

**Chapter 9! Going To Fight an Evil Bitch Queen! **

"Damn nothing works!" Vaati yelled still, as he calls them, "an overgrown Dodongo."

Neri smirked from her spot on the floor.

"Not much fun is it Daddy?" she asked smugly, and getting slapped on the back of the head...again.

"The least you could do is explain this!"

"Welll, how'd you fly before?"

"I don't know!"

"Hm, you know you are not too bright when you have to ask your daughter for instructions." Ezlo scoffed.

"Shut up, Ezlo!" Vaati yelled.

Neri rolled her eyes.

"Damn you're a retard."

"I'll second that." Ezlo piped up.

"I'm in agreenace with you, Neri." A female's voice interrupted.

The three groaned when they saw who it was. "Son of a bitch."

Veran looked around. "...Is it just me or did you hear another voice, besides you two?"

"Do you ever quit?" Vaati growled.

"Hmm let me think. Nope!" Veran said hitting both Neri and Vaati with who-the-hell-knows-what.

**PAUSE**

**Hytwilian: **HEY, THAT'S MY JOB, BITCH! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HIT VAATI WITH A HAM.

**Soul: **Ahem...?

**Hytwilian: **Oh, and, Soul, too.

**PLAY**

"Is she serious?" Ezlo asked.

"Well, whatever, my work here is done. See ya dragon bitches!" Veran said as she dissapeared.

**PAUSE**

**Soul**: Shit my ham.

**Hytwilian**: I have one!

**Soul**: Great! Now I can hit that bitch!

**Hytwilian: **DOUBLE HAM ATTACK, GO!

**PLAY**

Ezlo looked at the two dragons-one male and one female-, wondering why the two hadn't attacked while they could. "What is wrong with you two?" He shouted. "You had the perfect chance to finish her off!"

The two shook their heads.

"I don't know about you, Dad, but I got extremly dizzy."

Vaati nodded. "She did something, but, what, I'm not too sure of. Come on."

"Dad where are we going?" Neri asked following her dad out the garden to a lone cherry tree in bloom.

"I have no idea." He replied honestly.

"And yet you're leading us why?"

"Do you know where to go?"

"Lead away!"

The two laid under the lone cherry tree, Vaati looking up at it. "Did you know that your mother loved these?"

"She did?" She looked up at the tree. "It's pretty, I guess."

"They were her favorite."

"...Dad, are you going to hop into creepy 'I'm still in love with your dead mother' mode?"

He glared at her before starting his story.

**_Two years before Zelly's Death_**

Vaati held the one year old baby Neri in his arms, rocking her back and forth as Zelly looked out the window sadly. "What's the matter?"

"The tree. It's all cold outside and the tree is all dead." She sighed, turning away. "I just wish I could see a splash of color from it."

The Wind Mage smirked. "Is that all, really?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"An overconfident Wind Bag?"

"No..."

"An overly cocky retard?"

"NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Vaati yelled.

"Vaati you'll wake Neri if you keep yelling you know." Zelly said.

**_End The Flash Back_**

"Hahahaha...Even Mom knew you were a retard!" Neri laughed, now happy that Vaati had told her that story.

"Shut up!" Vaati growled before he calmed down a bit, "You really did inherit her sense of humor...It was one of the few things I hated about her."

"Wow, way to respect your dead wife." Neri muttered in dragon, before Ezlo pecked her.

"SPEAK-" He began before getting a dragon's claw around his beak.

"Minish? Yeah yeah, you've said it about a million times." Neri said releasing him before she turned to Vaati, "Are you going to finish the story Dad?"

Suddenly, a pained expression crossed Vaati's face, for but a flicker of a moment. The Wind-dragon only shook his head no and looked to the tree wistfully. "Now's not really a good time, besides we need to stop Veran."

The moody Mage then walked off alone, leaving his daugher and mentor behind.

"Does something about Vaati seem strange to you?" Ezlo asked Neri.

"You've known him for almost forever and your just now noticing that he's weird?" Neri replied before flying after Vaati.

"...I don't know why I bother..." The Minish Cap muttered.

Soon, the Minish elder and two Dragons arrived at the castle, to find some radical new changes.

It was now much, much taller, the tallest tower going out of sight into the night sky. Also there seemed to be large spikes protruding from the sides of the castle, as well as it being turned black.

Of course, Vaati was the first to say something about the new look. "NOOOOOO! DAMN IT ALL NOOOO!"

"Wow. It's Palace Makeover: Emo edition!" Neri commented.

"I'M GONNA KILL VERAN!" Vaati went on, before Ezlo looked to him.

"Now now, we don't know that Veran did this."

Just then the main castle door opened, and five Skulltulas crawled out.

"There they are! The two lizards our Queen wants, get them!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Skulltulas!" Neri yelled, ducking behind Vaati.

Both the cap and the Wind dragon looked at the shaking Neri, both had the same bewildered/shocked expression on their faces.

"You've faced me, Ganondorf, and Godesses knows what else, and your afraid of a few measily spiders?" Vaati asked.

"Your the one who scarred me for life by trying to make me fight those things!" Neri yelled, recalling a traumatic training mishap involving her, a few spider attacks, screaming like a girl (on Neri AND Vaati's part) and ferverent squishing.

"YOU SWORE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT!"

"Oh right...Well squish these guys fast!" Neri screamed, "They're icky!"

Vaati sighed, but began attacking the skeleton-marked spiders.

With his new dragon body, the Wind Mage crushed a few of them easily, when some Gohma re-inforcements came out, and with them, a certain evil empress.


End file.
